The invention relates to a device for handling face cutting products, in particular a buffer, arranged between a face cutting device and a further processing device, with a table that receives layers comprised of sequential rows, a forward feed device that incrementally advances the layer, a take-off device that takes the respective foremost row of the layer from the forward feed device and places it against a transverse stop running transverse to the take-off device, and an evacuating device allocated to the transverse stop for removing the row placed against the transverse stop.
In the known arrangements of this kind, the take-off device rollers or cylinders in allocated slits of the table extending up to the stop running transverse to the take-off device, which are provided with peripheral spikes that project over the surface of the table, and can be made to engage the lower side of the respective row to be taken off. When processing sensitive paper, the danger is that the lowermost sheets that engage the spikes might become damaged. At a comparatively large useful width, i.e., higher row width and hence high weight, the danger is that the spikes will slip through, so that there is no reliable separation of the foremost row from the layer, and no reliable abutting against the transverse stop. At a comparatively small useful width, there is a danger of collapse. Another disadvantage to the known device is that the packages must usually pass over the slits in the table when pushed out to the side in a row of several packages lying one next to the other. This gives rise to the danger that the lowermost sheets might get caught in the slits. Therefore, the above disadvantages can result in considerable operational disruptions and damages. Hence, the known arrangements of the kind mentioned at the outset proved to be insufficiently reliable and gentle.
Proceeding from the above, the object of this invention is to improve an arrangement of the kind mentioned at the outset with simple and inexpensive means in such a way as to ensure the smoothest possible operation and gentlest possible treatment of the products.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by providing a gap between the table and transverse stop, which accommodates the take-off device, which exhibits a plate arrangement moveable in and against the take-off direction, comprised of a front take-off plate proceeding coplanar to the table and a follower plate hinged to the latter so that it can freely move vertically to the surface plane of the table, wherein the take-off plate travels under the stop, and snugly abuts a table projection in the back end position, and wherein the follower plate on which the table projection lies and which is routed under the table projection in its back end position, can be lifted at least with its front edge from its level lying below table level to a level flush with the take-off plate and vice versa during the forward feed motion.
The disadvantages of the known arrangements mentioned at the outset can be completely avoided by taking these measures. The fact that the take-off plate and the follower plate fit flush against each other in the front position advantageously yields a flat supporting surface for the row placed against the stop, which enables a smooth transverse ejection, even when processing comparably heavy material, such as wavy material furnished with an aluminum coating, etc. Since the take-off plate lies flush against the table projection in the back end position, a flat, smooth supporting surface results there as well, so that the foremost row of the layer can be smoothly pushed onto the take-off plate. Another very special advantage to the measures according to the invention is that the plate arrangement can always execute the same lift, regardless of the respective format being processed at the time, i.e., independently of the row width viewed in the take-off direction, so that no format-dependent adjustability is required, thereby simplifying construction and operation.
Advantageous configurations and expedient further developments of the primary measures are presented in the subclaims, and may be gleaned from the description of an example below based on a drawing.